In general, a quad flat package (QFP) has widely been known as a semiconductor integrated circuit package having multiple pins. Recently, even such a QFP is required to have multiple pins and leads at narrow pitches.
A semiconductor device in which wires are prevented from being in contact with each other at narrow pitches between leads has been disclosed.
When a size of a large scale integration (LSI) chip is close to a size available to be mounted as an LSI chip of a package, acute angle wire bonding is required. As an LSI chip increases in size, angles of bonded wires are more acute in a direction toward an end of the chip. As a result, a distance between bonding wires and a lead frame adjacent to each other or a distance between adjacent bonding wires is reduced, generating a risk of a short-circuit defect.